


10k and Addy Dabbles

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Addy and 10k, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Warren and 10k mother and son moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Just random Dabbled about my two favorite people in z nation Addison and 10K.
Relationships: 10K & Addison Carver, 10K & Roberta Warren, 10K/Addison Carver, 10k/Roberta Warren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1





	10k and Addy Dabbles

You know i never thought i'll find love after Mack but somehow 10K manged to steal my heart, "10K be carefully okay you going to get hurt" I said as 10K jumped from log to log. 10K smiled at me sweetly, "Awww badass Addy turning soft for me"10K teased sticking his tongue out at me. I glared at him playfully, "No i'm not"I said crossing my arms tightly around my chest . 10K grabbed my hand spinning me around, "I'll like you Addy ever since we meet but you know Mack had you first"He said kissing my forehead walking away.

I stood there stunned for a while, "Addy come on we need to get back to the others" 10K said making me shake my head a little. What do you expect when someone you liked finally tell you that he liked for a while but couldn't tell you because you were already taking by someone else , "Coming"I said running to 10K side with my mace on my shoulder.

10K stopped and looked at me, "Alright Addy what's wrong you been real quiet ever since i told you i liked you"10K said grabbing my shoulders looking into my eyes. Ahhhh fuck it , "I like you too"I said placing my hands on top of his smiling a little. I gasped when i felt his lips meet mine, ' Alright sweet he's kissing me maybe i'll should kiss back' I thought before wrapping my arms around his neck slowly kissing him back. We pulled away from each other to stunned to say anything.

My eyes widen when i heard a gun being reloaded, "Stay where you are now or else i'll shot" A man said holding a pistol. 10K grabbed my hand tightly , "Addy don't be mad at me when i'll do this Alright just know if i don't make it i love you"10K said kissing my forehead again. I was going to ask what's he was about to do what couldn't because the next thing i knew 10K tackled me to the ground , "So be it"The man said before shooting his gun at us. 10K wrapped his arms around me tightly before shielding me with his body , "AHHHH"10K screamed out in pain as the bullets hit him in the shoulder , side and leg.

I closed my eyes tightly wishing someone would pop out of nowhere and kill this son of a bitch, "NO ONE HURTS MY BABY BOY"I heard Warren yell making me cheer a little in my mind. I felt 10K arms fall from my body, "10K NO DOC HELP HE NEEDS HELP"I yelled at to Doc who ran to my side. 10K looked at me weakly , "nobody hurts you Addy *coughs * Just needed you to know that"10K said breathing slowly as my eyes watered a little. I placed my forehead onto his as Doc grabbed his hand, "We need to get him back to camp so i'll can try and save his life"Doc said as Warren walked over to us reloading her gun.

Warren placed one of 10K arms around her shoulder as Doc did the same, "Addy you be the lockout for any Z'S okay" Warren said looking at me as i nodded my head looking at 10K sadly. If he died then I'll lose any person i loved man why does this world hate me so much. 10K coughed looking at me, "10k kid you better make it or else i bring you back and kill you myself"Doc said making 10K laugh weakly. As we begin walking back to camp all i could think about is 10K and how if he died then i won't be able to tell him i love him too,

(5 mins later at the Camp)

We arrived back at Camp 5 mins later , "10K are you okay" Warren asked as she and Doc placed him on the ground. My heart dropped when he didn't answer, "No No no he can't be dead"I said running to 10K side tears reforming in my eyes. Warren grabbed her gun pointing it to 10K head, "Baby boy i'm sorry but i'll give you mercy" Warren said in a heartbroken voice as she closed her eyes and placed the gun tip onto 10K head. 10K hands weakly pulled the gun away from his head , "I'll was sleeping and Warren i'm fine the bullets didn't hit anything important"10k said opening his eyes looking at me.

Warren smiled at 10K happy she doesn't have to shoot 10K, "Thank god because i didn't want to shoot you"Warren said kissing 10K sweaty forehead. I throw m hands up into the air happy that 10K alive and not going to die on me , "I'm so happy your okay Thomas"I said making 10K smile at me weakly before pointing at me. I kissed 10K forehead, "Aww that's all i get from you Addy"10K said pulling me into another kiss. I placed my hand on top of his chest slowly kissing him back, "Wait are you two dating now" Murphy asked eyes widen in shock. I nodded as 10K pulled away from the kiss coughing, "Now lets get 10K into a bed so he cant rest up"Warren said picking up 10K who blushed a little , "Warren i'll can walk myself"10k said embarrassed that Warrens carrying him.

Warren kissed 10K head, "Yeah not until you get better you stay on that bed"Warren said making 10k groaned sadly. I placed my mace down and ran after Warren and 10K , "I stay with him tonight"I said sitting down next to the bed Warren placed 10K on. 10K smiled at me weakly, "Alright but make sure he doesn't move around to much"Warren said walking towards the tent door as I nodded. Once Warren left i hoped into the bed with 10K placing my head onto his good shoulder , "10K i love you too"I said looking at my new boyfriend who smiled weakly at me mumbling a weak , 'sweet' before passing out from the pain. I kissed his cheek before letting Sleep take over me too.

A/N: DONT HATE ME PLEASE.

**Author's Note:**

> I love z nation.


End file.
